


Schiefe Ebenen

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne und Thiel trinken Brüderschaft. Und geraten dabei ins Rutschen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schiefe Ebenen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HollyHop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/gifts).



> Nun denn, da bin ich. Leicht fassungslos, dass ich das hier jetzt tatsächlich mache... . Aber ich wurde ein paar mal so lieb geschubst und jaaaa, ok - ich will es ja auch :-).  
> Meine erste ff, die ich anderen als nur mir zum Lesen überlasse.  
> Und diese möchte ich der lieben HollyHop widmen, die mich erstens mit ihren Geschichten immer kriegt, zweitens ganz besonders lieb geschubst hat, und drittens vor kurzem eine Geschichte hier gepostet hat ("Auf hoher See ins Schlingern geraten"), als ich gerade zur gleichen Szene eine in Arbeit hatte und das ganz schön unheimlich fand ;-)  
> Also, auch hier: fehlende Szene zu "Zwischen den Ohren". Wer die Details zum "Davor" wissen will, kann in o.g. Geschichte spicken gehen. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr so gut erinnern und hab HollyHops Ausführungen erst gesehen, als das Kind bei mir schon in den Brunnen... Ähm....die Geschichte schon auf's Papier...na, ihr wisst schon, und deshalb fügt sich meine Geschichte nicht nahtlos in die Originalszene ein. Die "Brüderschaftsszene" dient lediglich als Aufhänger.
> 
> Aber nun genug geschwätzt, sonst seid ihr ja eingeschlafen, bevor ihr euch zur eigentlichen Geschichte vorgekämpft habt.
> 
> Bitteschön!

*  
*  
*

Sie waren beide schon ganz schön gut dabei, au weia! Kein Wunder, dass Boerne da noch schrägere Ideen hatte als sonst schon. Obwohl, so abwegig war es jetzt nun auch nicht, immerhin waren sie nun schon viele Jahre Kollegen, Nachbarn - irgendwie auch sowas wie Freunde. Warum also nicht endlich mal zum "Du" übergehen?  
Dass Boerne gleich noch Brüderschaft trinken wollte, naja, was soll's, Thiel war jetzt auch nicht mehr in der Lage, das so richtig doof zu finden.

Sie erhoben also ihre Weingläser und Boerne lallte ein "ich bin der Karl - Karl-Friedrich" und Thiel ein "ich bin der Frank - Frank Thiel" - das hatte er so jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt, oder? Aber auch schon wieder wurscht, der andere schien in seiner Wahrnehmung sowieso merklich eingeschränkt zu sein, oder er war einfach nur mal ausnahmsweise höflich, zumindest kommentierte er diese Peinlichkeit nicht.  
Ging eh schon weiter, der Boerne nahm das hier ja richtig ernst. Sie schlangen etwas umständlich ihre Arme umeinander und tranken. Dann das große Entknoten - anders konnte man es nicht nennen, denn mit der Motorik war es inzwischen auch nicht mehr weit her - und dann..... ja, Himmel, soweit hatte Thiel natürlich nicht gedacht, als er sich auf diesen Blödsinn eingelassen hatte, aber der Boerne wollte sicher eh nicht... .

Ok, falsch, der Boerne wollte. Der saß nämlich schon mit gespitzter Schnute und geschlossenen Augen vor ihm. Äh ja, ok. Und nu? Denken war so verdammt schwer gerade, alles so zäh in seinem Kopf. Dafür war in seinem Bauch alles so schön leicht.  
Also komm, Scheiß drauf, ein kurzer Kuss, was war schon dabei, und morgen würden sie sich höchstwahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern.

 

Thiel beugte sich also ein wenig vor und hoppla - der Wein hatte es aber mal in sich - wie alles zu kippen anfing, der Raum, das Sofa, Boerne, er selbst. Schnell die Augen zu machen, dann ging' s bestimmt gleich wieder. Aber er kippte in der Dunkelheit hinter seinen Augenlidern einfach weiter. Richtung Boerne.  
Und da konnte er ihn auch schon riechen, deutlich nach Wein und noch ein kleines bisschen nach Aftershave und nach ganz viel Boerne. Irgendwie schien er Boernes Eigengeruch bereits in irgendeiner Ecke seines Gehirns abgespeichert zu haben. Aber wann denn? Warum denn? Und die Erinnerung daran schaffte es selbst durch das flüssige Blei in seinem Kopf an die Oberfläche.  
So schön betörend.  
Dann kippte Thiel noch ein Stückchen Richtung Boerne - oder umgekehrt - alles war so kippelig und schief und rutschig, und da konnte er ihn auch spüren. Boernes Atem an seinem Gesicht.  
Noch ein Stückchen. Zwei schiefe Ebenen, und sie rutschten unaufhaltsam aufeinander zu. Das ergab ja plötzlich alles einen Sinn.  
Jetzt Boernes Nasenspitze, die seine anstupste, an ihr entlang strich. Und schließlich Boernes Lippen auf seinen, ganz kurz nur und ganz flüchtig, im Vorbeigehen, weil es schon gar nicht mehr nur um diesen Brüderschaftskuss ging. Dann wieder Boernes Nase, die über seine Wange strich, unsichtbare Bahnen darauf zeichnete, abrutschte und sich mit seinen Lippen wieder fing. Auf keinen Fall die Nähe aufgeben. Und immer wieder Boernes Atem, der gegen seine Haut, seine Lippen stieß. 

Dann Boernes Hand an seiner, der ihm das Glas aus der Hand nahm und neben ihnen auf den Tisch stellte. Sekunden in Superzeitlupe. Doch ehe Thiel die aufgegebene Nähe bedauern konnte, war Boerne schon wieder bei ihm, ganz nah, legte eine Hand an seine Wange, verharrte dort kurz, und Thiel stürzte fast in diese Pupillen, dieses glänzende Schwarz, das so nah war und hinter dem etwas lag, was Boerne ganz allein für ihn dort aufbewahrte. Was nur er würde sehen können, wenn er sich darauf einließ. Zu fallen.  
Fingerspitzen Richtung Hals. Und Boernes Lippen an seinen, ganz zart. Fast gar nicht da. Und Thiel sog dieses Gefühl auf, stumm und unbeweglich. Wollte nicht zurück kippen. Wollte nicht, dass es aufhört. Dass Boerne aufhört. Dieser ließ nun seine Nasenspitze über Thiels Wange zum Ohr gleiten und weiter zum Hals, stupste immer wieder leicht mit den Lippen gegen die Haut. Und ehe Thiel mit dem Fühlen hinterherkam, war wieder Boernes Mund auf seinem, diesmal weniger schüchtern, diesmal was Richtiges. Eindeutiges. Das Thiels Starre löste und ihn glücklicherweise in die richtige Richtung rutschen ließ und schließlich alle Hemmungen fortwischte. Und Thiel fing an zu fallen.

Und während er viel zu schnell fiel suchte er Halt an Boernes Krawatte und dessen Hemdknöpfen, aber die hielten nix aus, lösten sich einfach so unter seinen Fingern auf. Genauso wie das Hemd, das einfach so über die Schultern rutschte. Er gab's auf. Würde er halt fallen. Berührte die nackte Haut mit fahrigen Fingern, die eh viel zu weich war, um sich daran festzukrallen. Durchwühlte dunkle Haare. Und küsste und küsste und fiel und fiel. Und Boerne erwiderte. Gab preis.

Und Thiel löste Boernes Gürtelschnalle und den Hosenknopf und öffnete den Reißverschluss, ließ seine Hand zu der fremden Haut gleiten, während Boernes Hand es ihm gleichtat und ihn tiefer und tiefer zog. Durch Schwärze, durch gleißendes Hell. Näher an sich heran. Und noch näher und noch tiefer fiel Thiel - und dann kam er und dann kam er an.  
Und nichts mehr war schwer, sondern alles ganz leicht. Jetzt, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, war er dem anderen ganz nah, kannte dessen ganze Wahrheit. Und er ließ immer noch nicht von ihm ab. Weil er das nicht wollte, die Kälte nach der Nähe und die Wirklichkeit nach dem Rausch. Und Boerne wehrte sich nicht, ließ Thiel in ihm verharren.

 

Irgendwann wachte Thiel auf, noch immer auf dem Sofa. Allein, aber mit einem Kopf voller Boerne. Er schleppte sich in seine Wohnung - ins Bad und danach ins Bett und bevor er einschlief pflügte Boerne durch seine Gedanken, Boernes Mund und Boernes Hände und Boernes Haut. Dessen Atem und Geruch und dessen Stöhnen an seinem Ohr. Boerne und Boerne und Boerne. Er hatte ihn heute Nacht gesehen, einen Moment lang hatte er ihn vollkommen gekannt. 

 

Und am nächsten Morgen trafen sie sich beim Verlassen ihrer Wohnungen. Wie schon tausendmal zuvor. Aber heute, beim tausendundersten Mal war es anders. Das mit ihnen stand auf der Kippe.  
Und Knallblau versuchte sich an sanftes Grün zu klammern. Vergebens. Zu verlockend das tiefe Schwarz.  
Einfach fallen.


End file.
